True Love?
by Minami Akurei
Summary: Starfire just can't stop thinking about Robin. Is it true love, or just her mind playing tricks? They will soon find out. FINISHED!
1. Deep Thoughts

Hey guys n' gals! How's it going? I don't own any of the Teen Titans characters, and that goes for the whole story. I hope you enjoy the story, and please, Please, PLEASE! R&R. Thanx!

**Chapter1 - Deep Thoughts**

Starfire sat in her room, lonely and depressed. It was almost lunch, and the Teen Titans had just beaten Cinderblock, one of the monsters sent out by Slade. Starfire was in deep thought about all the battles they had fought, all they had won, and lost. Even in the toughest times, the Titans were able to pull together, and solve their problems.

Robin. That was the name that kept appearing in her thoughts. Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans, and the one that always was ready to protect his friends, to protect Starfire. She let out a big sigh as she tried to pass the thought of that friendly face. All at once, she leapt to her feet as a loud knocking came to her door.

"Yes?" she replied to the knocking, "Who is it?" The door opened as the friendly face of Robin walked through the door. "Hello Robin", she said in s soft, quiet voice.

"Hi Star", he replied, "Want to come watch some television?"

Starfire nodded, and followed Robin out to the main room in Titans Tower. BeastBoy was making some tofu, while Cyborg was going crazy with meat.

"I don't know how you can eat that disgusting stuff." Cyborg said to BeastBoy, "It's not even real meat!"

"Duh", BeastBoy replied, "Of corse it's not real meat. It's TOFU! T-O-F-U! I don't know how you eat meat."

"Easy. All I do is put it in my mouth, and..."

"That's not what I mean! Don't you ever think how I feel? I've been most of those animals."

Starfire giggled as the same conflict she saw every day went on before her eyes. Raven was in her corner, again, meditating. Star sat on the couch beside Robin. He took the remote, and turned on the t.v. Behind them, the fight between meat and tofu, still raged on.

"THAT"S IT!", Raven yelled, "Will you two Shut-up already?" BeastBoy and Cyborg both looked at Raven. "Sorry", they said. Raven then went back to her meditating. BeastBoy and Cyborg took a seat beside Robin and Star.

"So", BeastBoy started, "What's on?"

Starfire, once again, went into deep thought. About her life, friends, family, and once again, Robin was the name that stood out. '_Why is his name always appearing?_', she thought to herself, '_We are only friends. Right? We are nothing more than friends._' She kept thinking about this through out the day.

"Uh........... Star?", a voice snapped her back, "Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Robin looking at her. She started blushing. "Yes. I am fine.", she said calmly, "I might just be a little tired." She got up, and walked silently back to her room, as the three boys watched her in wonder.

"What's with the sudden mood change?" Announced BeastBoy when Starfire was out of sight, "Usually, she would be drinking mustard, of spreading happiness, or something like that."

"I dunno." replied Robin, "But I hope she's okay."


	2. Trapped

Hey Guys n' gals! I hope ya liked the last chappie PLEASE! Don't forget to R&R! CIAO!

**Chapter2 - Trapped**

"I don't know," replied Robin, "but I hope she's okay."

Back in her room, Starfire was, once again, deep into her thoughts. And, once again, Robin was the name that kept appearing. She remembered the time Robin had to work for Slade in order to save his friends, the way they looked at each other that very night. It was all a mystery to her. She didn't know what to think. _'Does he like me?'_ she thought to herself, _'Do I like him?'_ Her mind was everywhere. She was beginning to have a headache from all these thoughts. Once again, a knock at her door startled her.

"Y-Yes?", she shuddered, "Come in." Robin walked through the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Star," he said in a gentle voice, "Are you okay? I was worried when you just got up and walked away." He looked at her with the same expression on his face she was just thinking about. Then it hit her! It was the look of concern! He was just worried.

"Yes," she said blushing, "I am fine now. It was probably just a headache. I am fine now."

"That's great," said Robin, who was also turning a little red, "I thought you were really sick. I'm glad you're all right."

"Robin! Star!", yelled Cyborg, "Com'mere! Quick!"

The two ran out of the room, Starfire flying beside Robin. "What's up?", Robin asked Cyborg, "Is it trouble?"

"You bet its trouble," Raven said in her usual dark tone, "It's Slade. He's been spotted uptown. We aren't sure exactly where he is, but he's causing trouble. He's launched a seismic reactor core into deep space. One press of a button, and the world will be blown to pieces. He's hiding underground. That's all we can figure out."

"Slade's done it this time," Robin said with a clenched fist, "We have to find him. NOW! Get out there! Beast Boy, you and Cyborg take the north side of town. Starfire. You're with me. We'll cover the south. Raven, you stay here, and keep trying to find the exact place Slade is hiding in!"

Within a moment's time, the four were out and searching the town, while raven tried to contact Slade using meditation.

"Hey, Star?", Robin said in a fierce, but soft voice, "How's about lighting the tunnel."

Starfire nodded, and a green glow lit the tunnel. They walked about a mile, when Raven contacted them.

"I found Slade," she said in a low tone, "He's closer to you, Robin, go straight, then turn left. Beast Boy and Cyborg will meet you there."

Robin and Starfire followed Raven's directions. It seemed like forever when they met up with their number one enemy.

"Slade", Robin said in a harsh tone, "You've really did it this time." They all watched as Slade held up the control.

"This", he said to Robin, "This is the fate of the world. Unless you all do as I say, the world will be destroyed."

"You already tried that!", yelled Beast Boy, "Robin is so not obeying you this time! Not with us around!"

"This time, I want her", Slade pointed a finger at Star, "She will help me. Any problems, and I'll blow the earth to pieces."

"Leave her out of this Slade!", Robin shouted, "This doesn't involve her. It's between you-and-me!"

"HA!", laughed Slade, "That's what you think. Since you are so concerned about this alien girl, you can go with her!" He grabbed Starfire's arm, and put medal cuffs on her hands to keep her form firing her Star-bolts. "If any of you try to stop me, you friend will be killed along with the earth. Coming Robin?"

Robin hung his head as he followed Slade. _'I know I'm her only hope for now._' he thought to himself,_ 'I have to try to free her.'_

Slade led them to a small warehouse, also known as his "secret base". He threw Starfire and Robin into a broken freezer, and locked the door. "I'll keep you her till your needed", he said with a grin.

"DRAT!", yelled Robin as he banged his fist on the door, "Trapped again by Slade."

"I am so Sorry Robin", Star said quietly, "It is all my fault. I should have fought when I had the chance."

"Don't worry Star. We'll get out of this - somehow."


	3. Being Brave

Hey Guys & Gals! I hope you liked the last chappie! Keep in mind, I'm not very good at writing romance. Please R&R my story! Ciao!

**Chapter3 - Being Brave**

"Don't worry Star," Robin said softly, "we'll get out of this - somehow." He stuck out his glove, and a key popped out of his middle finger. "I wonder if this will work?"he put the key in a small hole that was in the cuffs that Starfire had on her hands. "It worked!"

The cuffs popped off, and Starfire got up. "Let me try this," she yelled as she blasted one of her star-bolts at the door Slade threw them in. With much surprise, the door burst open. "That was much easier than I had expected." Star said with a grin. She began to walk out the door, when Robin's hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"R-Robin?" Starfire shuddered, "What are..."

"It was too easy. Slade must be up to something. We have to be very careful. Who knows what he's up to." He tightened his grip on Star's hand.

"Robin, your hurting me." Robin let go to reveal a red mark on Star's hand.

"I-I'm sorry," he said as a small tear ran down his cheek, "I didn't mean it. It's just... I.." he lunged at Starfire, and landed with his arms wrapped around her. "I hate that Creep! He is always threatening to destroy the Earth, destroy my friends, destroy you."

She was shocked at what was happening. Is this why his name kept appearing? Was she predicting the future? Did she somehow know this was going to happen? "Robin", she said to the quivering boy, "We will never know what Slade is up to unless we go out and try to stop him. I know it's hard for you, but we can do it---together." She looked into his eyes, the same way he looked in hers that night long ago. This was the 1st time she saw him this way - scared. But not for his sake, it was for hers. She wrapped her arms around Robin in a comforting way. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this" she whispered.

She released her grip on Robin, and backed away. She gave Robin a friendly smile, and together, they walked out the door. "Thanks Star," he said with a sigh, "I know I never cry, but I- was just worried."

"I was too," she said, "But just remember, you will always have us - your friends."

"Just do me a favor, and never tell Beast Boy or Cyborg. I'd never live it down. If they knew a tear ran down my face, I'd be screwed for life!"

"Speaking of our friends, why don't we try to contact them? It's worth a try." Star picked up her communicator, and started to call Raven. "Raven, are you there? Raven? Beast Boy? Cyborg? Is anyone there?"

"No, we're here," said a voice from behind, "Slade captured us after he got you."

Robin and Starfire turned around to see their 3 friends and partners standing behind them. "Friends!" Star yelled as she ran up to them, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Beast Boy replied, "How's about you?"

"Okay," said Robin, followed by a "Couldn't be better," from Starfire. The friends decided they'd better figure out a plan to defeat the evil one that captured them. They all sat down in a corner, and started the plan. Star, once again, gave Robin a loving smile.


	4. True Love After All

Hey Guys n' Gals! How's it going? I hope you liked the last chapter . I know Robin doesn't seem like the type of guy that would "cry," but it had to fit into the story. Please don't hate me! Anyway, Here's chapter 4! (The last Chapter )

**Chapter4 - True Love After All**

The friends decided to sit down, and make up a plan. Robin, however, now started to think about Starfire. She didn't laugh at him when he started to cry, and she acted sympathetic. As if she understood. These thoughts filled Robin's head. He started to think like Starfire was. About all the things they had been through together. _'Am I in love with her?'_ he asked himself, _'Are we more than friends?'_

"Robin," Raven announced, "You go with Cyborg..."

"No," Robin replied, "I'll go with Star. Cyborg will go with Beast Boy."

They all looked at Robin with wonder, but didn't argue. Raven set off with Beast Boy and Cyborg, while Robin and Starfire took off the other way. _'Why did he want to go with me, instead of Cyborg and Beast Boy?'_ Starfire asked herself, _'Does he like me? No. We are only friends, at least in his mind. In my mind we may be more than that. Maybe. Just maybe.'_

Robin also had thoughts flying around in his head. _'Should I tell her?'_ he asked himself, _'Should I tell her what I've been dying to say to her ever since I met her? But, what if she doesn't like me the same way? Does she feel the same about me as I feel about her?' _

Both just couldn't concentrate on what they were doing. They kept thinking. Just thinking. "Star, Robin, come in. Is anyone there," a voice came from Robin's communicator, "HELLO?! Can anyone hear me?"

"Hey Beast Boy," Robin answered, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I . . . ouch! Raven, what did ya do that for?! Oh, yea, sorry... We found something that might be of interest to you. Meet us here. I'll show you where we are."

Robin studied the map, and took off down the hallway, with Starfire close behind. "Uh, Star?", he said quietly as he halted to a stop, "C-Can I ask you something?"

"Okay," Star replied, "What is it you whish to ask me?"

"D-Do you . . . uh. . . . . . like me?"

"Of course I do Robin, you are the best friend I ever had. Why? Were you afraid I did not?"

"That's not what I meant. . . . . . I-I mean. . . . . . . . uh. . . . . . . never mind. It's not important. Just forget I asked." He paused for a moment. _'Why didn't you ask her stupid?!?'_ he questioned himself, _'Man, you are so stupid! You had the chance, and you blew it!'_

"Robin, If you meant if I like you more than a friend, then. . . . . well. . . . . . yes." She couldn't believe she just said that! She admitted it. _'Wow,'_ she thought, _'I'm braver than I thought'._ Robin looked at Starfire. She was as red as his uniform. A small tear now appeared in her eye. "I am sorry if you do not feel the same."

"Starfire, I-I do." For a long time after, they just stared at each other. They couldn't believe they were in love. And they admitted it too.

"ROBIN!!," Beast Boy yelled into the communicator again, "Where the heck are you!?! We've been waiting forever! Come on!"

"Sorry Beast Boy," Robin replied, not taking his eyes off Star, "Star and I have been talking. We'll be there in a sec."

They ran back down the hall, this time, hand in hand. They finally met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. "Talking huh?" Beast Boy said as he saw them holding hands, "About what huh? Maybe I should start 'talking' more."

They all gave him a cold stare until he was quiet (which took a few minutes) L.O.L ,then Raven showed them what they were trying to show them. There, in front of them, was a pile of rubble. Something had blown up. Hopefully, Slade was involved in this explosion. They had no way of knowing. Robin leaned close to Starfire, and gave her a kiss. "Thanks" he whispered.

Starfire, once again, turned bright red. "What are friends for?" she whispered back.

**_The End_**


End file.
